futatsu karada, hitotsu kokoro
by syren888
Summary: Es un dia normal en la vida de Yugi, pero que pasa cuando todo a su alrededor da un vualco a causa de...su hermano?
1. Default Chapter

Futatsu Karada, Hitotsu Kokoro  
  
-Yugi!, Tea ya llego, apresúrate o llegaras tarde para ir a la escuela!-  
  
-Ya voy abuelo!-contesta Yugi, bajando las escaleras, para salir de la casa.  
  
-ah, Yugi, se me olvido decirte que...-  
  
-Me lo dices luego abuelo, o llegare tarde a la escuela, adiós!-dice el chico, saliendo de la casa encontrándose con Tea, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa...  
  
-Buenos días, Yugi!-  
  
-Buenos días Tea.-  
  
-Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde.-  
  
Yugi asiente, y ambos comienzan a correr hacia la escuela...  
  
El abuelo de Yugi observa esto pensativo...  
  
"Espero que lo tomes con calma, mi querido nieto..."  
  
Y con ese pensamiento, entra al establecimiento de ventas de cartas y otros juegos...  
  
*****  
  
Yugi y Tea caminaban tranquilamente hacia la escuela...Bueno, o eso parecía, porque Yugi mantenía su cabeza baja con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas...  
  
"por que me siento así cuando estoy junto a ella?..."-piensa Yugi, sumido en sus pensamientos...  
  
-Yugi?...Yugi!-  
  
-Uh?...-dice el chico saliendo de su embelesamiento.  
  
-Que te sucede?, he estado llamándote desde hace un tiempo y no me contestabas.-Alega Tea preocupada.  
  
-No es nada, descuida...-Dice Yugi con una sonrisa.  
  
-Y que querías decirme?..-  
  
Tea solo apunta hacia adelante...Ya habían llegado a la escuela y tenían que ir a sus respectivos casilleros...  
  
-Nos vemos en clase Yugi!-Se despide la chica, alejándose de la entrada de la escuela, dirigiéndose a su casillero...  
  
Yugi comenzó a caminar hacia se casillero, cuando sintió algo extraño en su interior...  
  
"Que me pasa?..Es como si algo va a pasar muy pronto, y que nos afectara a todos, pero que puede ser?..."  
  
Yugi no le presto mas atención a ese presentimiento, fue a su casillero y después se dirigió al aula de clases...  
  
*  
  
Todos platicaban amenamente, hasta que el profesor se hizo presente, y todos guardaron silencio...  
  
-Buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante, espero que lo traten como a uno de ustedes...-Informa el profesor.  
  
En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abre y todos quedan en shock....  
  
"Imposible..."-Piensa Yugi incrédulo, ante lo que ven sus ojos...  
  
/////  
  
Hola!, este es mi primer fic de Yu Gi Oh, así que espero que sea de su agrado...no olviden poner sus reviews.  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. cap 2

Futatsu Karada, Hitotsu Kokoro  
  
Nda: se me olvido decir que este fic es AU, ya que tiene unas cuantas sorpresas y solo quería aclararles que no tendrá la misma estructura que la serie normal, ya me entenderán en este cap.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
-El es Yami Motto, ha venido desde Egipto para estudiar con su hermano...  
  
El nombre de Yugi no tenia que ser mencionado...no era necesario, porque Yami y Yugi eran casi gemelos, algunas diferencias era la expresión en sus rostros, la estatura y otras diferencias menores...  
  
-Yugi, por que nunca nos dijiste que tenias un hermano, y no solo eso sino un hermano gemelo!-Le reprocha Joey.  
  
-Bueno, es que yo...-  
  
-Porque no habla un poco de usted joven Motto?-Comenta el profesor.  
  
-Mi nombre es Yami Motto, he vivido en Egipto la mayor parte de mi vida...Y he venido aquí para resolver unos asuntos personales(observa a Yugi con frialdad), y a pasar tiempo con mi familia...-Informa el joven, seriamente, provocando el asombro de todos los estudiantes del salón, ya que la voz de Yami era grave y fría, con un aire de madurez y experiencia...  
  
-Muy bien, se sentara a la derecha de su hermano joven Motto.-Informa el profesor, indicándole a Yami, donde se encontraba Yugi...  
  
Ambos se observaron por un momento, que aunque solo fueron unos segundos, parecía una eternidad para ambos...Es como si con la mirada se dijeran...  
  
/Que haces aquí?/  
  
/No tengo porque darte explicaciones, 'hermanito'/  
  
/Por que has venido?, no tienes ningún asunto que resolver en este lugar.../  
  
/En eso, te equivocas.../  
  
/A que te refieres?/  
  
Su extraña conversación no pudo concluir, ya que Yami habia desviado la mirada, a la izquierda de Yugi, quedando fascinado con lo que ve...  
  
"Es...simplemente hermosa...quien es?...Tengo el presentimiento de haberla visto antes..."-Piensa Yami desconcertado.  
  
A la izquierda de Yugi, Tea se encontraba conversando con Serenity, cuando siente que alguien la observa...Al virar el rostro se encuentra frente a frente con la penetrante mirada de Yami, la cual parecía que podía ver a través de ella y llegar a su alma...  
  
"Por que me observara así?...me siento extraña, es como si ya lo hubiera visto antes..."-Piensa la chica, perdiéndose en la mirada del joven de pelos parados.  
  
La magia duro poco, ya que el profesor iba a comenzar las clases, y Yami tenia que tomar asiento, aunque eso no quería decir que ese extraño intercambio de miradas habia pasado de estar percibido por el pequeño Yugi... Ya que este se percato de inmediato de lo ocurrido...  
  
Su intuición decía que seria una larga mañana, y por cosas del destino, eso sucedería...  
  
/////  
  
Hola!!, como están?, ya se que el capitulo es extremadamente corto, pero tratare de escribir mas para la próxima, mientras, espero sus reviews!!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
